


Why don't you do Right

by wintersnow723



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: AU Singer Ernest, F/M, Miles Richmond - Stage name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersnow723/pseuds/wintersnow723
Summary: When detective Katrielle Layton entered the club as she followed her target, she would have never expected to see such an alluring singer.





	Why don't you do Right

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @acedepik for all the continued support!

This was going to be a long night. The detective entered “The Pink Rose”, she had been trailing her customer’s business partner, a wealthy businessman who had been allegedly embezzling with the company’s funds. The club had a reputation for its rich customers, private environment and outstanding music. Dim lights slightly illuminated the hall, small individual tables filled the centre of the room. The sleuth took off her coat and hat as she advanced toward one of the seats. She rested her hand on the silky surface of the table. After a few moments a waiter came by to get her order. Soon after, the stage’s curtain opened. A male, no older than 20 with combed back hair with a unique shade of green stepped into the stage. He was dressed in a black three-piece suit with a burgundy shirt and black tie. His eyes were closed as he began to sing. A rich tenor voice filled the chamber, soon, all conversations were silenced as the audience grew mesmerized by the singer. The detective spotted her target on one of the tables. He was rearranging his tie as he watched in a reverie the young male swaying as he sang, he drowned his drink in one swing and without losing sight of the performance, he ordered a new one.

  
The redhead knew that she should be keeping a thorough watch on her target, but she could not take her eyes off the green haired boy on-stage. His voice filled her senses, it was soft and gentle but alluring and captivating. She was basking in his performance, she sunk it in, drank it in with insatiable thirst. His voice felt to her ears as velvet on naked skin. His confidence only increased as the song progressed, he seemed to be in a trance. His eyes were half-lidded, his expression relaxed. Shortly, he began to move around the room whilst he performed. The jazzy tune that the piano was producing along with the gentle sway of his hips only furthered the sensual tone of the performance.

  
“Here is your drink miss” The waiter left the beverage on the table with a small bow. Her trance was broken for a second.

  
“Wait a minute, could you tell me who is that?”

  
“That’s our star. Miles Richmond. Now miss, if you don’t need me anymore…”. The waiter left the table, a knowing smile on his lips.

  
The sleuth’s eyes quickly found the young man’s figure. As he moved around the room, he interacted with the audience. She saw him run his hands over a lady’s shoulder, his hands never made contact with her, still, as his feather-like caress traced the outline of her figure, he left goosebumps on her skin. He approached the detective’s table in what she would have described as a slow and deliberate prowl. As the distance grew lesser, their eyes locked together. She knew she could not, nor would, look away. There was something in his eyes. He was captivated, fascinated by the curve of this unknown woman’s lips. The closer he looked, the better he could see the lashes of her lidded eyes, blue, big and mysterious. None of them was willing to stop whatever was happening at that moment. He leaned over the table in order to get closer to her. His voice turned into a purr as he reduced the distance between them. Her scent, sweet like candy, intoxicating, filled his nostrils. She was not even aware of when she had moved to the edge of her seat. His voice filled her entire being, there was nothing she could see other than him. During the last notes of his song he shortened even more the distance between them, with their noses only a few inches apart, their lips aware of the other’s breath. She swallowed. Only then he remembered the rest of the audience. He looked at her lips and parted away just as he finished his last song. He left her table with a regretful sigh and looked back at the woman. Her expression could have only described as wanting. He bit his lower lip as a deep pressure emerged in his chest. Enchanted by the mysterious woman he turned once more towards her. The last gesture of her he could see before the stage’s curtain closed once more was her tongue, slowly and deliberately tracing her lower lip. The redhead looked one last time at the curtains before looking back at her target. She grinned.

  
“You are free to roam today, I have a much more interesting case at the moment”

  
The detective jumped from her seat and headed towards the door. The singer went backstage to compose himself before he left the building. His heart beat madly as he thought of that girl, he only hoped that he could see her again. How could someone he hardly knew, with just a single look, just a gesture, ignite such a reaction in his body?

  
After picking up his belongings, the singer departed the club. The backdoor of the building faced a secluded alley. Just as he walked out of the door he heard a voice.

  
“I was believing you would never show up, Mister Richmond”. The redhead advanced towards the singer. As she stepped closed to the young male, she could hear him swallow.

  
“M-Mi-Miss! I never expected to meet you here!” The singer’s heart leaped as the redhead pressed her body against him. He could feel an unimaginable warmth erupting from his lower abdomen filling his whole body.

  
“Well, you see… I think you still owe me something Miles… can I call you Miles?” The detective smiled flirtatiously as she toyed with his tie.

  
The green haired man took a deep breath before answering to the bewitching sleuth. “Miles Richmond is my stage name. You can call me Ernest, Ernest Greeves, that’s my name miss…?”

  
“Layton, Katrielle Layton.” She took a firmer grasp on his tie as she closed the little distance between them. Instinctively, he took a step back, only to find himself pressed between the enchanting young lady in front of him and the wall of the alley. “If there is no objection I would like to collect my dept. I don’t like to be teased, if you want to kiss me just do so already.” Their eyes found each other again. One of his hands found its way towards her waist as he pulled her closer. His other hand caressed her warm cheek. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, he could feel them rising with each of her breaths. Their noses nestled against each other, his breath, hot, sweet and enticing landed on her slightly-parted lips. One of her hands held his tie tightly while the other fondled his hair.

  
“Ka-Katrielle…” His mouth tasted the feel of her name for the first time. Their eyes closed before their lips met. Their mouths danced together, tentatively he licked her lips which resulted in her moaning. Surprised by her own reaction she parted slightly from him. His laboured breaths felt cold on her moist mouth. With half-lidded eyes she closed the distance again biting his lower lip. This time it was his turn to groan. They grasped each other tighter as they allowed their inexpert tongues into the other’s mouth, they explored and caressed each other until they grew breathless. Hazy, they parted. The warmth that had settled in their stomachs had heated even more during their kiss. She could feel his erection against her thigh, unexpectedly, it did not repel her in the slightest, it only fuelled her own pooling desire.

  
“Tell me, Ernest, what are you planning on doing tonight?” Her hands travelled through his torso. She could feel his body contract and twitch under her caress.

  
“Katrielle, y-you…” He could barely contain his breath, he had never felt this way. His whole being was consumed by desire.

  
The detective giggled. “You are doing me? Mmm… I suppose that could be arranged.” She pecked his lips lingering more than necessary before rearranging his hair and clothes to the best of her abilities. She straightened her own clothes and hair in front of the dumbfounded singer. “Do I look good?”

  
The young male blinked twice before answering. “Absolutely dazzling…” He closed the distance between them to kiss her again. He was ravenous, he needed her, he felt his body being inevitably pulled towards her. He closed his eyes just as their mouths were about to meet again. He was longing, yearning for the feel of her lips under his. Unfortunately, that moment never came. Instead, he found her index finger pressed against his mouth.

  
“Tempting, but you will have to wait a bit…”. The detective grabbed the singer’s hand and pulled him around through the dim streets. It did not take long for the flustered young couple to reach their destination. The redhead started to fumble with her home keys. The same instant they crossed the threshold of her apartment, Ernest, impatient, took Katrielle’s shoulders and thrusted her against the closed door.

  
Their eager lips met once more, swift, starved of each other’s touch. In their fervour, they tried to shred their clothes while they crushed their lips against each other, their teeth clashing together more than once. Breathless, they parted slightly. He lifted her, instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist. From this new position, he could feel the smooth fabric that covered her thighs under his fingertips. He did not really know what he was doing, he was led on by his instincts, he had been deprived of her taste all his life, and now that he had discovered her delectable disposition he could not contain himself. Surprised, she could not suppress the gasp that escaped her lips. His lips had found way into her neck, where he could smell the faint trace of perfume on her creamy skin. There, he found a trail of freckles that embellished her neck scattered like stars on a starry night. He pressed small pecks along the luscious skin, he nibbled on her ear and, unknowingly, left a trace of his ardent ministrations. She whimpered as he pressed a kiss against her throat. She was being blinded by his pleasurable ministrations, and she would not give in so easily.

  
Driven by the wish of hearing him moan under her, she took his chin and forcefully removed him from her neck. A small whine escaped his lips before they were captured by hers. Between pants and kisses she led him to her room. He dropped her on her bed before ripping his shirt off his chest, the rest of his clothing forgotten around the apartment. As he stood in front of her wearing only his briefs, his breath got caught in his throat. On the bed lay Katrielle, her dress discarded, wearing only her underwear. Ernest was hypnotized by the visage, so much that he did not realize it when Katrielle, both amused and delighted, forcefully pulled his arm. Startled, he landed on the bed where the redhead wasted no time. She straddled his hips as she attacked his neck, now it was time for him to suffer under her. She fiercely bit and kissed all over his neck, descending towards his chest, purposely leaving a trail of crimson marks all over his torso. The green haired boy beneath her was a hot mess, he was panting and moaning as she had her way with him. He was getting harder and harder with each of her bites.

  
“K-Katrielle I-”. He was interrupted by a sudden jerk of her hips against his pulsating groin.

  
“Yes…?” She purred. She loved to see his expression twitch as she teased him.

  
“I don’t-” Another jolt of her hips. He groaned. “I don’-” Her hips buckled against him again. “Okay, you win…”. With a sudden movement he grabbed her hips and pushed down the mattress. Having regained the control, he kissed her lips again. Feeling more adventurous, he travelled with his tongue all over her neck lowering until he found an offending piece of clothing. He wondered if her breasts would taste as good as her neck. Trying to kiss the skin beneath her bra, he tried to unclasp the garment. He struggled and struggled but to no avail. Exasperated, he pulled the aggrieving garment down, letting her bosom partially free. Giggling at his eagerness, the redhead took pity on the boy and unclasped the bra herself.

  
Finally faced with her delectable skin he wasted no time. His mouth attacked her breasts with kisses as his hand travelled to her thighs. His fingers grazed upon the fabric of her underwear, hot and wet. A chuckle escaped his lips. He rose his head from her breasts and whispered on her lips: “Can’t hide this either?” He smirked as he rubbed his own arousal against her. As a protest, the sleuth bit his lip forcefully. Her attack, however, stopped abruptly when she felt his hand brush her folds.

  
“Yes… There” She breathed. The young boy, however, was lost. Debonair singing aside, he was only a freshman at college, always too focused on grades to get very involved with girls. He had only been in a situation like this on his dreams. All knowledge he had on the subject he had collected from books and tactless conversations with his friends. Before he could panic, as if sensing his discomfort, the detective took off her underwear, and placed her hand above his, guiding him. “Stroke it… circle it…” She whimpered. “K-keep it up”. Growing enough confidence, he lowered his finders toying with her entrance. “Go ahead”. He slowly pushed his fingers inside her, her insides were warm and slick with arousal. He stroked her insides with two digits as he brushed his thumb over her nub. What had started with a slow tentative pace soon quickened the pace as a multitude of loud moans began to exit her mouth. He kissed her, tasting her cries of pleasure. Soon, the redhead’s body started to tremble with waves of pleasure as she climaxed.

  
Surprised at his lover’s reaction, the young male pulled himself slightly away from her. A blissful smile appeared on her face as the last remains of her orgasm expired. Bewitched by her expression and movements the green-haired boy could not help but stare at the visage in front of him. He twitched with his hands longing to make contact with her again when he noticed the sticky substance that enveloped his hand. Not knowing what to do, he neared his hand to his nose. The smell, it was unique, it could only be described as hers. Tentatively, he tasted the liquid on his fingers. Katrielle could only observe as he greedily sucked herself from his fingers. Without second thought, yearning for the faded taste that was previously on his fingers, Ernest gently separated Katrielle’s legs and positioned himself in front of her core. His lips grazed the suffice of her entrance with a kiss before she could argue.

  
A sharp moan was heard as Katrielle arched her back unable to hold back. “E-Ernest, oh my…” Her head raised backwards upon the surface of her pillow. She was fighting to control her breathing as Ernest savoured her folds. He ran his tongue across her flesh slowly taking in all of her, the tip of his tongue darted over her lower lips before going back to her button. His eyes raised to see her delighted expression. He drew circles and run laps over her sex trying to decipher her cries of pleasure. Wondering what might happen, he bit very gently on her buttoned flesh. Caught unaware, her hips trembled as her lips let free her satisfied cries. “K-Keep it up!” Holding her in place he kept feasting on her, ravishing on the taste of her essence. On the brink of her second orgasm, he continued his attack on her folds until he felt her tense and quiver. “Ern-!” Her cry was interrupted by a sharp moan. He let go of her legs and slowly made a trail of gentle kisses along her abdomen and breasts until he reached her face.

  
A bout of giggles erupted from the detective’s mouth. “Ernest, stop! Your whole face is dirty!” The redhead kept laughing as the singer kissed her jaw. She placed her hand on his chin as she stroked his chest with her other hand.

  
Katrielle led Ernest into another kiss, this time tasting herself in his tongue. This time their kiss was slow and gentle. Suddenly, their mouths separated as a shocked Ernest jumped at the feeling of her hand over his hardened erection. “You think I would forget about this? You have been a good boy, now it’s your turn.”

  
Ernest leaned slightly back from her as she freed his erection from his tightened briefs. Her eyes carefully inspected his groin before her hand ventured into his hardened length. Carefully, as if testing whereas her companion was comfortable, she tightened her grip on his member and bean to stroke him. Speechless, the green haired boy closed his eyes. This was far better than anything he had experienced before, her smaller hands worked wonders on him. Throaty moans were released from his mouth. Caught unaware by his own sounds he opened his eyes only to find a smug looking Katrielle. Grunting he tried to fight the feeling that threatened to overcome him. He knew he would not be able to hold his excitement for much longer. “Ka-Kat, please, I can’t anymore!”. Suddenly, she stopped.

  
“No honey, not yet.” She caressed the surface of his throbbing flesh as he let a shuddering moan. Delicately, she run her hands over his body before stepping slightly away from him. Unsure of the intentions of the redhaired seductress in front of him he held his breath as she, resting her knees on the mattress, fumbled with one of the drawers of her night stand. On that position her folds were on display for him. Her back curled giving an even more alluring image to the boy, who, unable to hold his desire much longer, closed the distance between them kissing her lower back and shoulder as she rummaged through her drawer. Finally, she found what she was looking for. With a sudden jerk she stood up, unconsciously hitting her lover’s nose. He let out a small yelp of surprise. Turning her head back she looked at the boy, whose hand rested now upon his nose. “Oh dear, I am sorry… are you okay?”. Turning his gaze upwards he could see her whole body, her shoulders slightly turned towards him adorned by her cascading hair, her pert breasts, her small waist followed by her wide hips, her behind round and pale. All of her decorated with freckles, if he had not fallen in love already, that image in addition to the feel of her skin, sweaty and glistening, must have done it.

  
His need to devour her came back after admiring her body. His arm circled her waist and pressed her against him. His throbbing bulge pressed against her posterior as he kissed and bit her shoulders and neck. Moaning she let her head sideward, giving him better access to her neck. His other hand found its way into her breast. Uncapable of keep hold of himself for much longer he massaged her breast as he moved his hips. Her right hand rose to his face and, taking his chin, kissed him. Their tongues intertwined while Katrielle turned around to face him. Once the lack of air had forced them to separate, she pushed him unto the bed with a smug smile. Bewildered, he stood on the bed on both of his elbows as he observed the little package that had been in Katrielle’s hand all along. His shocked expression amused her. “What were you expecting? I don’t keep handcuffs around you know…” A nervous chuckle escaped his lips. His eyes betrayed his anxiousness upon laying his sight on the object on Katrielle’s hand. Sensing his discomfort Katrielle gently pushed him back, making him lay upon the bed, his head resting against the pillow. Looming over him Katrielle kissed his forehead and eyelids before making her way towards his crotch. Carefully she opened the package and, gazing directly into her lover’s eyes placed the condom along his length.

  
With a devious smile she straddled his hips. With slow deliberate movements she teased the singer before lining his arousal against her, slowly, whilst her hands resting on his chest helped her maintain her balance, she lowered herself into him. Her hips made small rotating movements against the agitated boy. “Goodness… Katrielle” His voice murmured her name along a trail of breathy groans. She kept a leisurely pace, enjoying the sensations that were filling her body and the feel of their connection. She carried on her tender ministrations until the pressure on her stomach became unbearable. Uncapable of staying still for much longer, Ernest grabbed the detective’s hips trying to figure out the best way to assist her. Once the two of them found a rhythm, their pace quickened. They were both impatient, craving for release. Unable to contain himself any longer, the green-haired boy climaxed with a shuddering groan. Worn out, the redhead rode the last remains of her arousal. Exhausted, she let herself fall upon the boy’s body. With a fatigued grunt, she took him out of her and retired the filled condom.

  
After throwing the last remains of the night into her messy floor she found herself trapped in the boy’s embrace. Too comfortable and spent to protest about the sleeping position, she rejoiced in the warmth that his body emitted after the remains of their sweat began to cool.

  
She remained curled in her sheets until the first rays of sun warmed her skin. Bothered by the rays of sun on her eyes, she opened her eye-lids only to find her bed empty. Disoriented, she looked around the room, her clothes were scattered everywhere, her bra was hanging from her bed lamp and her panties lay on the floor. There was no sign of him anywhere. She could not hear any foreign sound in her home. Sighing she closed her eyes. She did not know what she was expecting.

 

She got up off her bed when she heard an unexpected singing voice coming from the kitchen.

  
There stood the green-haired singer in his briefs. A plate of what seemed to be pancakes on his hands. She could not help but notice his self-conscious smile when he approached her. “I thought you might be hungry”. She beamed at the boy.

  
Maybe it was not only lust after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have enjoyed this. It's been a while since I have written anything so any encouragement/pointers on how to get better are appreciated.  
> This was heavily inspired by Jessica Rabbit's interpretation of the song along with Chris Villain's Cover.  
> Any comment is appreciated! Thank you for reading


End file.
